Father Mother Brother Sister Baby
Father Mother Brother Sister Baby is an American primetime television sitcom created by Sherry Gunther for FOX, it aired in 2002, but it only lasted 8 episodes due to negative reviews and low ratings. Plot The show involves around Mark Lupock, a 39-year-old (later 40) father with his 38-year-old wife Mary Lupock, 10-year-old son Martin Lupock, 9-year-old sister Merrina Lupock, and 2-year-old baby Melissa Lupock, dealing with everyday life. Characters The Lupocks: * Mark Lupock (Ralph Macchio) - TBA * Mary Lupock (TBA) - TBA * Martin Lupock (Grey DeLisle) - TBA * Merrina Lupock (Pamela Adlon) - TBA * Melissa Lupock (Tara Strong) - TBA The Melonos: * Gary Melono (John DiMaggio) - The lazy, fat, party animal neighbor of Mark, he is part of the Melonos, and Mark hates him. * Lauren Melono (also voiced by TBA) - the party animal neighbor of Mark, she is part of the Melonos, and Mary hates her. Reaction The show received negative reviews from critics, calling it "a Simpsons wannabe", it's called that because viewers felt like it was notable because it had swearing and violence, yet it had making out scenes, so it was cancelled after 8 episodes, and the biggest negative reaction was the animation, being cheap because it was overseas by a British animated studio called Media Lightfire LTD. Voices * Ralph Macchio - Mark Lupock, additional voices * TBA - Mary Lupock, Lauren Melono, additional voices * Grey DeLisle - Martin Lupock * Pamela Adlon - Merrina Lupock, additional voices * Tara Strong - Melissa Lupock Airings The show only aired in US, UK, Canada, Australia, and France, due to it's light kid show tone, it aired on kids channels in other countries except for UK which aired on FOX, here are the networks: * Fox - United States '''(2002), United Kingdom (2005) * Nickelodeon - '''Australia (2003) * Teletoon - Canada (2003) * Teletoon+ - France (2003) Episodes # The Pilot - TBA # Lupock's First Skateboarder - TBA # Mark Is 40! - TBA # Sibling Rivalry: Ultimate Takedown: The First (and only) Best Anime To Come - TBA # The Office Episode - TBA # TV Night - TBA # Gone Fishing '''- TBA # '''Melonos - TBA The Unaired Episodes: * Road Tripping Down The Highway * Karate Kiddo * Welcome To The Jungle! (Sherry said the unaired episode was a 3-part special) Trivia * The show was originally going to be called "Family" until Sherry Gunther worked on another show on FOX called Family Guy, when she left that show, she then thought of names like "The Lupocks", "Mark", "Your Average Dad", and then he decided on "Father Mother Brother Sister Baby" which became the show's title, she liked the name because it was just "perfect". * The show also was going to have 4 more episodes until the show was cancelled due to low ratings and negative reaction. * The show was also lost for a long time since Sherry didn't want to release the episodes online, then on April 3rd, 2017, a user by the name of "ShopShoe2Noo", uploaded the episodes, he recorded them back in 2002 on his VCR, but he was missing the last 2, then on August 1st, 2017, executive producer Jon Thumbersoft (b. June 2nd, 1979) uploaded all of the episodes to his YouTube account in High Quality 1080p, leading the show finally found, but Gunter didn't mind and then she said she shouldn't have kept them missing for a while. * The 4th episode was half animated by Media Lightfire LTD, and for the fight was animated by japanese animation studio Toei. Category:Fox Category:2002 Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Television Series Category:TV-PG Category:TV-14